Aquatic Shenanigans
by Mariel1
Summary: Dr. Jaming and his girlfriend, Meredith, plan a fun-filled day of swimming. The place is an isolated stretch of beach, out of sight from the citizens of Veniccio. What could possibly go wrong? It's all fun and games until someone loses their bathing suit. But who's the unlucky one? Not quite as dirty as it sounds!


"Aquatic Shenanigans"

_Author's Note:__ Just a quick one shot that takes place after Jaming has his new swimming trunks, but before Meredith's pregnancy is showing. I think they're due for a little bit of light-hearted fun! "Fluffing A Duck" by Kevin Macleod goes pretty well with this as background music, I think. _

_'Revenge is sweet,'_ Jaming thought to himself as he and Meredith stripped off their clothing to reveal the bathing suits they wore. A few days ago, she had persuaded him to go swimming with her on an abandoned stretch of beach, and while the experience turned out to be quite pleasant, the thought of anyone other than Meredith seeing him in a pair of trunks caused him a lot of anxiety.

Jaming had observed that Meredith seemed to prefer wearing a one piece bathing suit, and when he asked her about it he picked up on her discomfort right away and got a rather naughty idea. The look on Meredith's face when Jaming had suggested that she buy a bikini 'just to see how it looks' was priceless.

It took some persuasion on his part, but she finally agreed to do it and purchased a kelly green two piece. "It might be fun to wear something different," she admitted, "Besides, you've seen it all before."

Now, as she stood beside him in her new suit, Jaming put his hands on his hips and gave her the up-and-down. He smiled as she curled her toes in the sand. "I don't know what you were worried about."

"You like it?" She clasped her hands behind her back, unconsciously showing off her chest. _She_ might not have been aware of it, but _he _certainly noticed.

"Of course I do. You look like you _belong_ here. Right here, on this beach." His grin widened as she bashfully looked away with a smile, and a thought came to him. "Say, why don't we save the cave for another day, and just go swimming right here?"

Clearly remembering how he had protested against swimming out in the open the last time they were there, Meredith tilted her head skeptically. "You sure you're up for that?"

"I'm game if _you_ are," he replied, heading for the water.

Several hours seemed to pass by in a flash, and though the water was a little bit choppier than usual because of the wind, they passed a very enjoyable afternoon. It wasn't until they decided to get out of the water and get ready to go home that things took a turn for the mischievous. As they waded through the breakers, a particularly large wave slammed into them from behind and knocked them both flat on their faces.

Meredith instinctively grabbed on to Jaming as the undertow dragged them back a few feet, and when her fingers hooked on the waistband of his trunks she accidentally got more than she bargained for. Sometime during their swim his drawstring had come undone, and before she knew it she was holding his trunks in her hand. And he was not in them.

They struggled to their feet and began to jog for the wet sand, but when Jaming got ahead of Meredith the term 'blue moon' took on a whole new meaning. She gasped sharply and hid Jaming's suit behind her back. "Oh, um, Jaming?"

"Yes?" Jaming turned to face her, and saw that she was doing her best not to laugh. He wondered what was so funny, and he opened his mouth to ask her, but then he realized that something was a little off. Where was that somewhat irritating sensation of cold, wet fabric?

_'Oh no...'  
_

Slowly, Jaming followed her gaze downward and saw to his horror that he was as naked as the day he was born! Something _was_ a little off, quite literally! Giving a comically falsetto yelp, he quickly covered himself as best he could before retreating into the water. If he and Meredith weren't already lovers at this point, he probably would have died right there out of sheer embarrassment! Or, at least, he would have wanted to. Her helpless laughter followed him as he searched the clear water for any sign of his red swimming trunks. "Meredith! Stop laughing, and help me find my suit!"

With a monumental effort, Meredith finally (for the most part) suppressed her giggles and called to him. When he turned to look at her, he did a double-take at what she held aloft for him to see. His brows contracted in a fierce scowl. "Hey!"

"Hee-hee, sorry!" She grinned, and it was clear from the expression on her boyfriend's face that she didn't look sorry enough.

"Give it here!" He held out a his hand, palm-up, and made a beckoning motion with his fingers. His other hand still covered his private area, despite the fact that the water's surface was moving too much to allow anyone a decent look.

"Come and get it, stud!" she winked.

The naughty girl! Despite his embarrassment and indignation, Jaming felt his mood shifting to exasperated amusement. "No! You come over here!"

He sounded serious, and Meredith immediately stopped her teasing and went in to where he was. She held out the trunks for him to take, which he quickly did, and tried to apologize. "Hey, I'm sorry. I was just playing around..."

Jaming stepped into his suit without a word, and tied the drawstring extra tight. Still giving her the silent treatment, he began to move away, but he didn't leave the water.

Thinking she must have really hurt his feelings, Meredith approached him again, properly contrite. "Jaming...I didn't do it on purpose."

"What, laugh at me?"

"Well, that too, but I was talking about when I pulled your suit off. That was an accident."

He folded his arms. "Hmph..."

Meredith put her hand on his shoulder, then moved to stand in front of him. "Jaming...I'm really, _really _sorry."

"Well..." Jaming allowed himself a little smile and put his arms around her. "I suppose I can forgive you..."

Meredith felt a slight tickling sensation at the middle of her back, but she assumed it was her hair and thought nothing of it.

It was only when Jaming stepped back and said, "I just hope you can forgive _me..._" that she knew something was up.

"For what?"

Jaming's tender smile morphed into a wicked grin, and he hooked a finger on the front of her bikini top. "_This!_"

He gave a quick yank, and before Meredith had time to cross her arms over her 'assets', he got quite an eyeful. She gaped at his retreating form as he bounded away, twirling her bikini top over his head and cackling much like he did the day he confronted Max and Monica on the beach. Now she knew what that 'tickling sensation' was!

Meredith quickly snapped out of it and gave chase, but before she got anywhere near him he tossed it back to her. She donned the bikini top in record time, and pretended to scold him. "I hope you enjoyed seeing me in a bikini, you pervert, because I'm going back to wearing my one piece after this!"

"Ahhh, it was worth it. Now, let's get out of these wretched waves before anything else happens!"


End file.
